1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems for cleaning vehicles. In another aspect, the invention concerns a manually operated blow-drying device for removing moisture from the surface of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
After washing a vehicle, it is desirable to remove the excess water from the vehicle in order to prevent spotting caused by dirt or other materials present in the water droplets on the surface of the vehicle. Many automated vehicle washing systems include an automatic dryer station which removes moisture from the surface of the vehicle as it is driven under the dryer. This type of automatic dryer system is typically mounted on the floor of an automated carwash bay. After the vehicle has been washed, the vehicle passes under the dryer system where high velocity air is blown in an oscillating pattern across the vehicle, thereby removing moisture from its surface.
Although vehicle blow-drying devices have been employed in automatic car washes for years, no suitable equivalent exists for manually blow-drying a vehicle. Currently, in order to dry a manually washed vehicle, the moisture on the surface of the vehicle must be manually wiped using a towel, shammy, or other wiping device. Such manual wiping of moisture from the surface of a vehicle can be a time consuming and rather strenuous task.